In Honor, In Memory
by luvingme4me
Summary: It's about time you woke up."
1. Chapter One: Stripped of all pride part1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic so no flames. I wrote this because where I live we're just getting to the part where Hugh's dies. So this story is in honor of him since he was one of my favorite characters.

Chapter One  
Stripped of all pride pt.1

**? Pov**

I have been walking for days now and still there has been nothing. I was running low on supplies and the next town was still a long way. I pushed my long white hair behind my ear. This heat was unbearable but I had to keep moving. I had to complete my mission. I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and started back on my way.

**End Pov**

**Hugh's Pov**

I let out a small sigh as I left my office in Central for the day. A smile crossed my face as I remembered my wife and little girl. Those two met the would to me. I would do anything for them. My smile faded as I remembered one more person I would do anything for. My glasses fell down to my nose and I pushed them back up. I don't know why I was thinking about her. She was gone and I would never see her again. A small tear fell from my right eye.

**End Pov**

**? Pov**

I had finally made it! I have to admit I never thought I would be so happy to be here again. I was back in Central. I promised my father I would be back and I am. I only hope he hasn't forgot about me. What am I thinking he would never forget about me. I took a step forward only to fall onto the ground. I was too exhausted to go any further. Slowly I felt myself drift into a state of unconsciousness.

**End Pov**

**Hugh's Pov**

I had to hurry up and get home. I had already wasted enough time thinking about someone I would never see again. I kept walking until I saw a small crowd in front of me. As a State Alchemist it was my job to see what all the commotion was about. I pushed through the crowd to see two other alchemists with a stretcher. My eyes widened as I saw who was on the stretcher. The two alchemists were about to take the girl to the hospital but I stopped them. They looked at me questioning but I gave them a reassuring smile. I picked up the girl and walked toward my house.

**End Pov**

**? Pov**

I shifted pleasantly on the mattress I laid on and pulled the covers tightly over me. Wait! When did I get on a bed? The last thing I remember was fainting on the ground. I snapped my eyes opened and sat up quickly.

"It's about time you woke up," said a man's voice.

I turned my head to look at who had spoke to me. My eyes widen for a bit before they went down to normal size. Tears started to form in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. My mind was probably playing tricks on my because of my exhausted state. I rubbed my eyes furiously before stopping. He was still there so I know it couldn't be my imagination.

"F-father," I whispered.

**End Pov**

**Hugh's Pov**

I've been sitting here for three days for her to wake up. I have worried my wife and little girl but I had to find out if it was really she in this bed. The mattress moved and she pulled the covers further over her. Realization must have dawned on her because she sat up fast. I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"It's about time you woke up," I said.

I watched, as her blueish-white eyes got wide before filling up with tears. I knew she wouldn't let those tears fall she was too stubborn. I smiled as she rubbed her eyes furiously before looking at me again. I was lost in those long lost blueish-white orbs. Only to be snapped out by a word I never thought I would hear her say again.

"F-father."

**End Pov**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter Two: You can't hold me down

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to thank my good friend sangowannabe2008 and DYNOMITE for reviewing my story. Sorry about the mix ups DYNOMITE and I will correct them. Thank you for your tip

Chapter Two: You can't hold me down 

? Pov

I flung myself at my father almost causing me and him to fall out of the chair he was sitting in. It felt good to be back in his embrace after so many years. I had missed him so much. It hurt so much to know I was alone when I left. Now I was back. Only if mom was here I would be really happy then. The thought of mom made me sad. I could feel the tears start to swell up in my eyes. I quickly pushed my father away from me and turned my back to him.

"Saya," I heard him say.

A tear slipped by my defenses and fell down my cheek. It hurt me to do this but I couldn't forget what happened. The reason why I left. I heard him say something else but I blocked it out. I just needed to be alone right now.

"Out," I said pointing to the door.

"Saya, please don't be like this," I heard him say.

I couldn't take it anymore. My tears started to fall like buckets of water. This wasn't happening to me now.

"O-out," I said my voice cracking.

Without any objection he stood up from his chair and left. The door closed with a soft click behind him. I know I hurt him really bad but he was the one who hurt me first.

End Pov

Hughes's Pov

I walked down the hall of my house. Saya, my oldest daughter, still blamed me for what had happened to her mother. I tried to rescue her but I couldn't. I had no other choice.

(Flashback)

Hughes ran through his burning house. He had to save his wife and five-year-old daughter. He pushed open a door to find his wife spread out on the floor. He quickly ran over to her and picked her head off the ground.

"Beth!" said Hughes.

"Don't (cough) worry about me. Save (cough) Saya," coughed Beth.

"I can't leave you."

"Our daughter is more important. Please just save Saya."

"I'm sorry Beth," said Hughes has he put is wife's head gently back onto the floor and ran out.

Hughes ran down the hall continuing to push down doors. He had to find his daughter. He heard crying from next to the room he was in. He quickly ran out of the room and kicked open the door to the next room. His daughter sat in a corner her legs pulled up tightly against her.

"D-daddy," stuttered the little girl.

"Come on Saya. I have to get you out of here," said Hughes picking up his daughter.

"What about mommy?"

"We have to leave her."

Hughes and his daughter had barely made it out of their house when the building collapsed.

(End Flashback)

I shook my head violently to forget that memory. I don't know how many times I tried to explain what happened to her. It was when she turned fourteen when the problem really started.

(Flashback)

"What! What do you mean you're remarrying!" yelled Saya.

"Please Saya keep you voice down. I think you could use a mother. I'm always gone to my job," said Hughes.

"You're forgetting I'm a State Alchemist. I'm hardly ever home just like you."

"I still think you could use a mother."

"No! Have you forgotten about my mother? I know I haven't. Did you really love her? It doesn't seem that way with you just rushing into another marriage!"

"I loved your mother dearly! I can't dwell on her though. I have to move on."

"You lie! I don't think you ever cared about mother! I never want to see you again!" yelled Saya running out the door.

(End Flashback)

She made well on her promise never to see me again. For five years she has been missing. When she finally comes back to me she still blames me for everything. I know I hurt her but she has also hurt me. I just want my regular little girl back

**TBC**


	3. Chapter Three: I should have walked away

ATHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the long wait I've been busy with exams. But now I can update as much as I want. Yesterday was my last day and today is my first day of Summer Vacation! I'm so happy! Here is an update.

Chapter Three: I should have walked away 

Saya's Pov

I awoke to the smell of something cooking. Slowly I rose from my bed. I had to see where that delicious smell was coming from. I followed the sent down the familiar halls. If found myself in the kitchen looking over the shoulder of some woman I didn't know. She turned and smiled a warm smile at me. I gave a small smile back.

"You are a wake. Would you like some breakfast?" asked the woman.

"Yes please, " I said not forgetting my manners.

"Take a seat at the table and I'll bring a plate to you."

I bowed a polite manner and walked into the dining room and sat down. A little girl about five came bouncing into the room and sat next to me. She smiled at me. She looked so cute I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello. Your pretty," said the girl.

"Thank you," I said.

"What's your name?"

"What have I told you about asking guest a bunch of questions. Apologize to her," said the woman walking into the dining room carrying two plates.

"I'm sorry," said the little girl.

"It's okay. I don't mind. We were all this curious when we were this young. My name is Sayannana or Saya for short."

"My husband told me he use to have a daughter named Saya. She ran away when she was fourteen, five years ago. If I'm not mistaking she should be…"

"She should be nineteen," I finished.

"Yes, that is correct. There is a picture of her behind you."

I turned to look at the picture of me. I could feel the tears coming but I kept them back. I remembered that picture all too well. I had just turned five when it was taken. I was wearing a brand new pink sundress with my white hair up in pigtails. My father was giving me a piggyback ride and my mother was walking right beside him. She was smiling a kind, warm smile; a smile I hadn't seen over five years. I couldn't stand looking at the picture anymore. I quickly turned back to the table.

"She was pretty," I whispered.

"She looks like you do," said the woman.

"I'm flattered you think so. I must be going now," I said standing up.

"But you haven't taken a bite of your breakfast yet."

"I think I'll grab me something at a market. Your hospitality is sweet though."

"Saya wait. Don't leave. I want to get to know you more," said the woman standing up from the table.

"You knew it was me all along, didn't you?" I asked turning around to face her.

"Yes, your father had told me last night. He told me how much you meant to him and how much you had changed. He told me why you ran away and why you hate him. Please don't hate your father he was only trying to do what he thought was the best for you," said the woman apologetically.

"Thank you again for your hospitality," I said walking toward where I knew the door was.

So my father had told her about me. I don't know why I was so shocked. My father wasn't exactly the kind to keep secrets from anybody. I guess I just found it shocking that my step mother wanted to welcome me with open arms. All that didn't matter though. In a couple of days I would be gone.

I stopped by the market and got me an apple. Since I didn't eat this would have to do for now. I might as well stop by headquarters to see if anything had change since I've been gone. I turned a corner only to bump into some one. The person who ran into me quickly got up and started to run off.

"Damn!" I whispered.

"I'm sorry about that. Let me help you up," said a male voice grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

I looked up to see…armor. That couldn't be right. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the person in front of me again. It was still armor.

"Are you armor?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am," he said scratching the back of his armored head nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound rude. It was nice meeting you Mr. Suit of Armor but I must be heading to Central," I said walking away.

"My name is Alphonse Elric or Al for short. I was going to Central also so I'll walk with you," said Al falling into step beside me.

"I'm Sayannana or Saya for short. I'm actually glad you ran into me."

"Oh, that wasn't me who ran into you. That was my older brother Ed Elric. I apologize for him being so rude but he was in a hurry."

"Don't worry," I said waving my hand dismissively.

"May I ask you why you are going to Central," said Al.

"I have my reasons," I said bowing my head so my bangs covered my eyes.

End Pov

Al's Pov

This girl Saya is nice but some things are weird. She seems happy and carefree but I can tell she is sad and lonely. I don't know why she is always so sad. It seems like she can get anything she wants. I looked at her once again. She had her bangs covering her face so I couldn't see her eyes. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but we were getting close to Central.

End Pov

Saya's Pov

I lifted my head as we came close to Central. I knew I would have to face this again but I didn't know this soon. I took a deep breath as I walked through the doors.

End Pov

TBC


End file.
